Uniendo corazones
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: ¡Ayudaremos a las parejas infelices! ¡yo y mi mejor amigo, Ryuu-chan, ayudaremos a esos corazones confundidos y urg!...ya callate Kurosaki...solo lo hago porque no permitire que mi hijo se enamore de una Shinigami...eso es todo...TT-TT que cruel Ryuu-chan...


**¡Estoy que no puedo más! ¡Acabo de hacer otra serie yay!...bien...esta será de nuestras parejitas humanas y algunas shinigamis...Ryuuken y Isshin los unirán...son tan lindos como cupidos xD...**

 **No serán muchas parejas...Ichiruki...veo como traigo a Toshiro y será Hitsukarin xD...quizás Ishihime o Ishinemu...ustedes dirán... ¿tatsure? tasuki y renji...xD...quizás Shiyori (hiyori y shinji) y...una de relleno xD...**

 **este fic va dedicado a mi primer review en ANTENAS Y MALENTENDIDOS que es un fic que subí hoy...solo dos horas y ya tengo un review...¡arigato SxJxR! ¡recomiendo su historia!**

 **Bien...como estoy de vacaciones y pronto será el cumpleaños de Shiro-chan subiré muchos fic XD...déjenme algunos review please TT-TT**

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece sino haría que Ichigo mate de una vez al Quincy ese...se me olvido el nombre xD y sea el rey espíritu y dejaran tanto relleno ¬¬ (que Disclaimer tan largo xD)

UNIENDO CORAZONES

– ¡GOOOOOOOOD MORNING...ICHIGOOOOOO!–

– ¡MALDITO VIEJO DE MIERDA! ¡DEJA DE INTENTAR PARTIRME EL MALDITO CUELLO!–

–ah...es una mañana muy bonita... ¿no lo crees Karin-chan?– sonríe la morocha pelimarrón sirviendo el desayuno

–y que lo digas– responde indiferente la capitana de futbol

– ¡Yuzu! ¡¿No te pedí que me despertaras tú?!– pregunta molesto el pelinaranja, detrás de él...el cadáver del padre de la familia siendo jalado por su hijo del pie

– ¡oto-san me dijo que él lo haría!– hace un puchero molesta–...y como se le da tan bien el hacerlo– sonríe poniendo el tazón de arroz frente al chico

–Yuzu... ¿sabes que lo que hace es intentar partirme el cuello en vez de despertarme?– pregunta soltando el pie de su padre y tomando asiento

–Karin-chan, hoy tienes entrenamiento con el equipo, ¿verdad?– pregunta a su gemela

–oe, no me ignores–

–si...ya sabes que lo tengo dos veces a la semana– responde dándole un bocado a su arroz

–oigan...préstenme atención–

– ¿Podrías pasar y buscar algunas cosas que me hacen falta?– suplica sobornándola con un tazón más...Karin la ve un momento, luego al tazón

–Ya que– suspira dándole otro bocado

– ¡yay!... ¡ah! Oto-san... ¿quieres dejar de actuar y comer de una vez?– pregunta viendo al cuerpo, supuestamente, "muerto" del anterior capitán

– ¡YUUUUZU! ¡¿SABES QUE TU PADRE PUDO HABER ESTADO MUERTO DE VERDAD Y TU NO LO AYUDAS?!– grita parándose al instante...los chicos los ven escépticos

–viejo...el que te mueras o no...No es nuestro problema– responde la pelinegra tomando de su jugo tranquilamente

– ¡MASAKIIIIIIIII! ¡NUESTROS HIJOS NO ME QUIEREN! ¡ES MAS...DESEAN MI MUERTE! ¡MASAAAAAAK...!–

– ¡DEJA DE DAR TANTO JALEO, JODER!– Ichigo golpea a su padre mandándolo a volar...rompiendo la pared en el trascurso

– ¡Ichi-nii! ¡Deja ya de romper las paredes, que nosotras somos la que lo arreglamos!– lo fulmina Karin dispuesta a lanzarle su vaso de jugo

– ¡ya ya! ¡Lo arreglare después de la escuela!– suspira regresando a la mesa– ¿eh?... ¿oigan chicas...donde esta Rukia?– pregunta al no ver a la ojivioleta

–Rukia-chan salió temprano diciendo que iba a buscar algo en una tienda– responde viendo a su hermana

– ¿tienda?–

–Fue con Urahara-san...dijo que tenía un objeto que ella había pedido y que iba a recogerlo...luego iría al instituto– comenta la pelinegra sin dejar de comer

–Qué raro...ella no me dijo nada– bufa recontándose en la silla...

Las morochas se ven entre ellas...la relación de esos dos últimamente no iba muy bien...algo simplemente les paso, para que incluso ellos, siendo tan unidos, decidieran darse un tiempo...

– ¿Me pregunto que habrán dicho mi hijo para que Rukia-chan lo evite?– suspira el anterior Shiba escuchando la conversación de sus hijos detrás de la pared...sonríe un poco...

...quizás debía ayudar un poco a esos dos...

...pero necesitaría ayuda...

* * *

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo, Kurosaki?– pregunta Ryuuken viéndolo molesto, este solo sonríe mas

– ¡porque después de unir a mi hijo y Rukia-chan!... ¡uniremos a tu hijo con la chica que le gusta!–

–...–

– ¿qué dices, Ryuuken?–

–Lárgate de aquí Kurosaki...y aléjate de mi hijo– gruñe cerrando la puerta en la cara del hombre

–Okay...eso no salió bien– suspira rascando su nuca, sonríe– ¿seguro?... ¿qué pasa si Ishida-chan se enamora de una Shinigami?– termina dramatizando de mas

La puerta se abre dejando ver como el Uryuu tenía su arco apuntando una flecha en la cara del pelinegro... baja una gotita nerviosa

– ¿una...Shinigami...y mi hijo?– sonríe haciendo tragar duro a Isshin...quizás se pasó un poco– Kurosaki...te ayudare con tu hijo...y tú me ayudaras a que no se enamore de una Shinigami mi hijo– su arco brilla lleno de reatsu

– ¡claro, claro! ¡Te ayudare con lo que quieras! ¡Empecemos de una vez!– sonríe nervioso asintiendo frenéticamente

–Bien– guarda su arco acomodando sus lentes

Isshin suspira libre de la amenaza...nunca vio al hombre tan enojado...

–Y dice que no le importa su hijo– masculle molesto

– ¿dijiste algo?–

– ¡no nada! ¡Vamos al instituto de los chicos! así saber a qué chica le gusta tu hijo y que pasó entre Rukia-chan y mi estúpido hijo– sonríe divertido apuntando a una dirección alzar...

–Estoy seguro que es en la otra dirección– suspira el peliblanco molesto, el hombre apunta de nuevo a otro lugar– tampoco es ahí– se cruza de brazos

– ¡Por allá!– grita señalando a otro lugar

– ¡¿AL MENOS SABES DONDE ESTUDIA TU HIJO?!–

–no me grites Ryuu-chan TT-TT– llora acurrucado en un pared

–Kurosaki– aparecen destellos azules de la mano del Uryuu...

 _Oh dios...ahora si se enojó... ¿porque sigue enojándose de la nada?...sino lo he fastidiado desde hace rato...ayer fue porque necesitaba su ayuda con algo...y antier fue porque estaba solo y quería compañía...y el anterior a ese, porque había comprado unas películas y nadien las quería ver y..._

 _...quizás molesto un poquito a Ryuuken..._

–Ryuu-chan por favor no te enojes conmigo que yo... ¡NO ME DISPARES!–

Bien...quizás tardaran un poco los padres de los chicos al unirlos, pero que los unían los unían...por la amistad de ellos que lo hacían...

...pero primero Ryuuken pondría como queso a Isshin...

 **Continuara...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Esta serie si es nueva...así que no sé cuándo suba un cap...Quizás mañana...dentro de un año...en una hora xD...ustedes entienden xD**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Déjenme comentarios! TT-TT...soy un perrito abandonado xD**

 **¡sayo! (/Q_Q)/**


End file.
